That Only Happens in the Movies
by RedLadyRose
Summary: Bella meets famous actor, Edward Cullen, at a club one night. Can they overcome jealous friends, cast mates, and heartless publicists to find love together or will it all fall apart. All Human. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1: A Night in Seattle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter One: A Night in Seattle**

I was just finishing getting ready. Me and my friends were going out to this club in the city to celebrate summer. It was already July, but it was the first time we could all get together since school let out. Lauren and Jess went to school in L.A. They were always changing their majors, so I honestly didn't know what it was any more. I think secretly they were just at school to try and get noticed by either an acting agency or a rich guy….maybe both. Mike and Tyler went to school in Florida, most likely just for the parties. Angela, Ben and I went to school here in Seattle. I choose Seattle because I didn't want to leave my dad. He had basically lived alone until I moved out to Forks to live with him for my junior year of high school. The thought of him being alone again scared me a little, so I opted to stay close so visiting would be easier. Angela choose Seattle so she could stay by her family too, she had two younger brothers she absolutely adored. Ben choose Seattle, not so much to stay close to family but to be with Angela. They had been together since Prom our Junior year. I swear they were going to get married.

I gave myself one last look over before heading out. I thought I looked pretty nice. I was wearing a blue, sleeveless, v-neck shirt and black skinny jeans. I was wearing blue pumps despite my clumsiness. My long brown hair was curled gently down my back. As for make-up I went with a little mascara and some lip gloss. I knew trying to look "sexy" would be a wasted effort with the girls I was going out with.

I ran down the stairs, said goodbye to my dad and got in my faded red truck. I was heading over to Angela's. I was going to ride with her and Ben to this club. My truck probably wouldn't make it into the city and we were meeting everyone else there.

The club we were going to was new in Seattle. It was called Eclipse. Seattle was about four hours away from Forks, so we had all decided to rent a couple of hotel rooms for the night. The long ride was peaceful, I decided to rest a little while we drove, not wanting to be exhausted at the club.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, Angela was waking me up saying, "Bella! Come on we're here!" She was definitely excited about the night. I grabbed my stuff and walked into the lobby were the others were waiting.

"BELLA!" Jess screamed when she saw me walk in. She ran over to me and gave me a huge hug. "Oh my god! I've missed you _so_ much! I'm so excited for tonight! We have to get you a cute guy! Ahh!" She squealed excitedly before running back over to Lauren and Angela. She instantly reminded me of an overexcited cheerleader.

Lauren just waved. We were never really that close, but at least she was nice to me, most of the time. Tyler and Mike came walking over next.

"Hey Bella!" Mike greeted, while looking me up and down. Honestly it was creepy, and obvious.

"Hey." I smiled back. He closed the distance between us and pulled me into a quick hug, except he lingered there a little longer than necessary.

"Excited for tonight?" Tyler asked. His eyes were bright with excitement. I just nodded. I wasn't used to this kind of thing and I was more nervous than excited.

"Ok everyone," Angela called, "Let's go get settled into our rooms!"

The rooming situation had me just as nervous as going out. Angela and Ben were the only real couple here, and we knew they would share a room. But how the rooms would work out with Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Tyler and I wasn't as such a sure thing. We had gotten four rooms, all next to or across from each other. Angela and Ben walked into the first room, while Lauren pulled Tyler into the second room. I was walking toward the last room, when out of the corner of my eye I saw Mike coming. I cringed. Mike sort of had a crush on me, and was always trying to get me to go out with him. I always told him no, but he just didn't seem to get it. Right before he got to me Jess pulled him into the third room. I instantly relaxed, and continued my way to the last room. I would have the room to myself. I opened the door and saw the room. It was beautiful. There was a full bath and bed big enough for two. "Thank god I'm by myself," I thought to myself. I would have died if I had to share a room with Mike. There was also a large couch that looked comfy enough to sleep on. I put my stuff down and walked over to the bed. I sat down on the edge and closed my eyes.

"BELLA!" I heard Jess scream. My eyes flew open and there she was standing in my doorway with Lauren and Angela right behind her. They all came in rather quickly, and Angela closed the door. "We have to get ready!"

After an hour and a half of helping Jess and Lauren pick out an outfit and Lauren, Jess, and Angela doing their hair and make-up we were ready to go.

Lauren was wearing a hot pink mini skirt, a low cut black tank top, and black strappy stilettos. Her usually straight blonde hair was curled in big curls. She had hot pink eye shadow on and bright pink lipstick. She looked a little ridiculous, but who am I to judge what's hot. Jess had on a purple mini dress and white heels. She was wearing lilac eye shadow and red lipstick. Her curly hair was straightened a little, it looked good on her. Angela wore a simple a black party dress that came right above her knees and a pair of black flats. Her hair was curled softly, and her makeup was natural. She looked beautiful.

We got to the club and there was a line. It was a short line, but a line none the less. While we waited a limo pulled up out front. Then someone, surrounded by a crowd of people, made the way inside. Lauren and Jess turned to each and squealed excitedly. I turned to Angela and whispered, "I wonder who it is?"


	2. Chapter 2: Dancing in the Dark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter Two: Dancing in the Dark**

A couple of minutes later, we were able to enter the club. The inside was huge. Along one wall was a long bar. Across from that was a stage, where a D.J. booth was stationed. It looked like there was also room for live bands to play and some of the typical equipment was clustered against the wall. In the back corner of the room was the V.I.P. section. It was easy to spot thanks to the typical red velvet ropes and security guard. I could only assume our mystery guest was there. In the corner opposite the V.I.P. section were groups of tables, which we headed right over to. We each took a seat at the table, and the boys went to the bar to get us a round of shots. Shots weren't my favorite thing to do, but we were celebrating so I decided one couldn't hurt.

While we were waiting for the boys to come back, I looked around the club, but ended up focusing on the V.I.P. section. I suppose it looked like I was trying to see who was in there, but honestly didn't really care. It's not like I would talk to them or anything. I was merely noticing the set-up. Beyond the velvet ropes were couches rather than tables, a bit of a dance floor, and rather small but extremely private bar. I just rolled my eyes. It seemed so…typical. Heaven forbid the glorious V.I.P.'s mingled with us commoners in any possible way.

"Ugh, there's too many people in there." Jess complained.

"I know! None of them look famous, but that entrance screamed famed!" Lauren commented. They both were straining their necks trying to see who the possible celebrity was.

"Why does it even matter?" I asked, immediately regretting it. Lauren and Jess just stared at me like I was insane.

"How could it not matter?" Jess questioned me. I just shrugged.

Luckily, the boys came back just then and were able to distract us for a few minutes. They placed one shot in front of each us.

"To summer!" Tyler yelled.

"To summer!" We all replied, throwing the shot back.

It burned my throat a little, and I held my breath for a minute to be sure I was going to keep it down. It's not that I'm a complete lightweight, it's just that me and shots don't always get a long. After that I decided to order myself a hurricane. I sat at the table alone, watching my friends dance while I finished my drink. Every so often I felt like someone was watching me, but when I would glance around I couldn't find the source. I shook it off and finished the last of my drink, preparing to dance with my friends.

After a few songs, the boys decided to go back to the table and have some more drinks, while us girls continued to dance. Every once in a while I would see Jess or Lauren trying to see who was in the V.I.P. section. I silently chuckled to myself. It just seemed so silly. We were dancing in a small circle, with my back toward the back of the club. I was surprised at how much fun I was having, singing and dancing, I was getting totally lost in the moment. That almost never happened. After a few more songs, we decided to join the boys at the table for another drink. We had just finished when "Buttons" by the Pussycat Dolls came on, causing Lauren and Jess to shriek about how this was their song. Me and Angela just laughed but joined them on the dance floor anyway.

We had been there for a few hours at this point, as it was nearing midnight. The club closed at three and we had every intention of staying until then. We continued the pattern of dancing and drinking. Sometimes the boys would join us on the dance floor, but spent most of the night talking and drinking at the table. I still felt like I was being watched, but I was probably just being silly and ignored it. At midnight the lights in the place dimmed, getting significantly darker, and it was relatively dark to begin with. It took my eyes a minute to adjust to the lack of light.

I was sitting at the table with Angela, Ben and Jess. I glanced over to the V.I.P. section, my jaw dropped. Sitting on one of couches, seemingly staring off into space looking absolutely bored was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He was wearing black pants with a dark grey button up. He had the sleeves rolled and pushed up to his elbows, and even from across the dark room I could tell his arms were strong. His hair was a unique bronze color, and in messy disarray that on anyone else would have looked horrible. For him, it just worked. It was at that exact moment that he turned facing our direction. Despite the dark I could see the piercing green color of his eyes when the lights flashed. He caught my gaze and I couldn't look away. Slowly, a crooked smile worked its way onto his face. I blushed and looked down as I realized I just caught staring. He seemed familiar, but I just couldn't place it.

I tapped Angela on the shoulder, "Hey, um, is it just me or does that guy seem kinda familiar?" I quickly glanced up and pointed to where he was before returning my eyes to Angela. Her eyes lit up with recognition.

"Oh my god, Bella!" Angela exclaimed, catching Jess's attention.

"What?" Jess asked.

"Bella just spotted the celebrity." Angela replied.

"Where?!" Jess asked as she scoured the V.I.P. crowd.

"There." Angela pointed out.

"Oh my GOD!" Jess screamed, "That's Edward Cullen. He's like the world's hottest actor ever!" She stared at him for a few minutes longer before running to the dance floor screaming Lauren's name.

Edward Cullen. The name sounded familiar. I vaguely remembered reading something about him in a magazine. I felt proud, solving the mystery of the celebrity and figuring out why he seemed familiar. I must have seen him a movie or on T.V. something.

Angela pulled me from my reverie. "Come on, let's dance." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the dance floor.

We joined Jess and Lauren on the dance floor. By now I was definitely buzzed and started dancing with more self confidence. I was just having fun with my friends. Throughout the songs Jess and Lauren kept gossiping about _the_ Edward Cullen was here at the same club as us. They were clearly excited about being able to spot a celebrity in person.

Just as Lady Gaga's "Just Dance" was ending Jess and Lauren stopped dancing. I looked at them in confusion, as the just stared at me with a surprised expression. Then they both straightened up, and tried to push their chests out. I realized they weren't staring at me, they were staring behind me. Before I could turn around to see what they were staring at, someone tapped my shoulder lightly. I jumped, and spun around so quickly I actually felt slightly dizzy. I looked up and froze in shock.

"Do you mind if I dance with you?" I heard the velvet voice ask. He couldn't be talking to me, could he? I blinked a few times and saw that his eyes were locked on me. He really was talking to me. I just stood there, while he looked at me expectantly. I couldn't find my voice to answer him, so I simply nodded my head.

He put his hand out, and I placed my hand in his. I felt a shock run through me at our touch, but quickly dismissed it. He spun me around carefully so I was facing my friends again, and placed his hands on my hips. Jess, Ang, and Lauren's faces were masked in absolute shock and I'm sure mine looked exactly the same. After a second or two we all began to dance again, but I couldn't even concentrate on what song was on. I was completely wrapped up in what just happened. Edward Cullen, famous actor, asked me, Isabella Swan, plain-Jane from Forks to dance!


	3. Chapter 3: Dancing in the Dark EPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter Three: Dancing in the Dark (Edward's Point of View)**

I was sitting in the V.I.P. section at this new club called Eclipse. It was a pretty nice club. They had a large dance floor, a large bar, and a stage. The V.I.P. section was pretty nice too. It consisted of some couches, a dance floor, and a private bar. That would help keep the crazy fans away. I knew my entrance earlier had created a scene, but I was really hoping to just blend in tonight. The less attention the better.

I was sitting on the couch, enjoy a Jack and coke, when I heard a group yell "To summer!" It was still relatively early, so the club wasn't that crowded yet so their voices carried over to where I was. I looked over to were the shouting came from to see a group of people who appeared to be friends sitting at a table throwing back a shot. There were seven of them. Three of them were guys so I didn't even bother to really look at them. One girl was wearing a modest black dress, but the one guy, who was rather dorky looking had his arms draped around her looking at her lovingly. She would return the look every so often. I moved my eyes to the next one. She was a blonde with big curls. She was wearing a tight hot pink mini skirt and revealing black tank top. She had a bad fake tan and way too much make-up on. She looked absolutely ridiculous. The next girl wasn't much better wearing a barely there purple mini dress and too much make-up. I was about to give up on this table when I spotted her. She was wearing black skinny jeans and blue top. Her wavy brown hair fell halfway down her back. She had her eyes closed like she was concentrating on keeping her shot down. I chuckled at that until she opened her eyes. They were a deep chocolate brown and absolutely amazing. I felt like I could drown in those eyes.

I looked away, glancing around the club, but there wasn't anything interesting to look at. I looked back at the table, and she was gone. I was immediately disappointed. A few minutes later I looked back, and she was sitting by herself. I had the sudden urge to go over and keep her company. What was wrong with me? I was here, hiding in the corner of the V.I.P. section trying not be noticed, talking to her would have the opposite effect. I shook the thought from head, but continued to watch her. She was drinking a tall, fruity drink that I assumed to be a hurricane from the glass. I watched as she started to bounce in her seat along to the music. Once she finished her drink, she wondered off into the sea of people on the dance floor.

I stayed in my seat for the next few hours, the only exception being when I got up to get a new drink. I would occasionally look back at that table, but it was just occupied by the boys sitting around and drinking. I lost interest quickly. I sat there staring out into the sea of people, while not seeing anything really. My mind was elsewhere. My thoughts were interrupted by my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. I took it out to see I had a message from Alice.

_Find a date yet?_

I quickly responded. _No._ Before I had the chance to put my cell away, she had replied. _Well hurry up! You only have a week! Don't show up alone AGAIN!_

I sighed as a put my phone back in my pocket. Alice just didn't get it. I shook my head and returned to staring at nothing. I was bored. Honestly, I probably shouldn't have come here. I had come alone, and now I was hiding from the masses of people. I was considering leaving early when I decided to look over at the table again. It was kind of pathetic, but it's not like I had anything better to do.

When I looked over I saw a pair of deep, chocolate brown eyes staring at me. I instantly got lost in her eyes. I couldn't look away. I could feel my lips pulling into a lopsided grin. I was surprised to find I was actually glad I had caught her staring at me. Usually that just made me angry. She must have realized she got caught, because suddenly her cheeks flush a delicate pink and she looked down at the table. Once I was released from her gaze I turned back to the dance floor, but this time I was seeing something. I couldn't get the image of her flushed cheeks out of my head, she just looked so adorable. Agh! There has got to be something wrong with me! I glanced back over in time to see her and the girl in the black dress headed to the dance floor. This time I purposely followed them with my eyes. I just wanted to see her dance.

I watched them join the two sluttier looking girls on the floor. I had expected the girl with chocolate eyes to dance like them, so I was surprised when her movements seemed timid and restrained. It didn't make her look like a bad dancer, it just made her seem uncomfortable. I noticed every once in a while she would glance around the club, like she was looking for something or someone. Was she expecting someone? I shrugged it off and moved to a new seat so I could watch better.

After watching her dance for a few songs, her movement changed. She was either feeling the effects of the alcohol, finally getting comfortable, or both. She was swaying her hips along to the music in such a graceful manner it was hard for me to not stare. She was an incredible dancer. Not only did she move to the beat, but she seemed so in tune with the music she was able to pick up on the subtleties of the beat and accentuate them. It was completely mesmerizing.

I began to argue with myself. Should I go dance with her or should I stay hidden? I couldn't suppress the desire to feel her dancing in my arms, but I was trying to avoid the stares and mobbing that tended to occur whenever I went out. Would she even want to dance with me? What if she thought I was creepy? Do I ask her permission or do I just dance with her? I was so conflicted. This continued for a few minutes, in the end I simply couldn't resist.

I got up from the couch and walked out of my velvet roped safety net. Immediately, I caught people's attention. As I worked my way through the crowd I could feel people staring at me. I tried my best to ignore it.

I was about half way to her when someone grabbed my hand. I simple pulled my hand away and kept walking, not even bothering to look at who it was. There was only one person I wanted to dance with at this moment, and as I could see her in front of me, I knew it wasn't her who had grabbed me.

I was closing the distance, and I could see her friends' expressions. They had such a look of surprise on their faces, I almost wanted to laugh. They even straightened up and pushed their chests out, obviously hoping I was coming to talk to them. I reached out and tapped the girl on the shoulder gently. I obviously surprised her, as she jumped. The she spun around so quickly it actually made me wonder how she wasn't dizzy. She lifted her eyes to my face and just froze. Honestly, I think she stopped breathing for a second.

"Do you mind if I dance with you?" I asked politely. I didn't want her to think I was some creep by just grinding up behind her. She blinked a few times and continued to stare. I waited patiently for her answer, keeping my face completely calm. On the inside I was a nervous wreck waiting for her to reply. I desperately wanted her to accept, knowing that if she rejected me now I would look like complete fool. People all around us were staring, waiting to see what would happen, but she didn't seem to notice. Finally she nodded and I breathed a sigh of relief. I put my hand out for her and she placed her tiny hand in mine. It seemed to fit perfectly. When her hand was in mine, I felt a shock run through me. It was like nothing I had ever felt before, but I enjoyed it.

Her back was to her friends' so she didn't see their reaction to our exchange. I, however, certainly did. The one with the black dress smiled kindly. The two with too much make-up glared at her, but recovered as I spun her carefully so she could face them again. Once she was back to facing her friends, I placed my hands on her hips and felt that shock again. Where was the coming from? For a second of two the four girls just stood frozen with shock plastered on their faces. They eventually snapped out of it and started dancing again. I couldn't stop the grin on my face from forming while I danced with this girl.

"So much for going home early." I thought to myself.


	4. Chapter 4: Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter Four: Introductions**

I was trying to concentrate on moving to the beat of the music, but my head was so full I could hardly hear it. Standing right behind me with his strong hands on my hips was a god. Literally. Edward Cullen, actor extraordinaire, was dancing with me. That was enough to have me totally distracted, but every so often I would catch a look in Jess and Lauren's eyes. I couldn't quite place what it was, but it made me self conscious.

As if the green-eyed god behind me could read my mind, he pulled me closer to him. There was no space left between our bodies as we danced, and of course I blushed. Lauren and Jess's eyes popped out in disbelief, while Angela continued to look happy.

"Bella, we're going back to the table for last drink before dancing to the last songs of the night, come on…" Jess called, looking at me expectantly. I nodded and mouthed "Be right there."

I turned to face Edward Cullen. I looked into his green eyes, shining brightly, and completely forgot what I was going to say. I looked down nervously, trying to remember what it is I needed to tell him, there was something wasn't there? Oh, right! I tried again.

"I…uh…my friends…they want….um…" I stuttered. Awesome! Now I looked like a complete idiot in front of the hottest guy in the world. In all honesty, I didn't know if I was supposed to invite him back to the table or if he would just want to leave now.

He seemed to understand my confusion. He smiled at me sympathetically and my heart sputtered. "You need to join your friends?" He asked, his tone sincere. I just stared at him and nodded. "Would it be alright if I joined you?" I was silent, stunned, for a moment. In that moment, I thought I saw a wave of sadness pass through his eyes, but I must've just been seeing things.

"Um, yes?" It sounded more like a question. He gestured with his hand that I should lead the way.

As I approached the table, I took in everyone's expressions. The boys looked absolutely surprised, I guess no one had told them yet. Angela looked excited, while Jess and Lauren a little angry actually. I glanced back at the man following me, and smiled him sheepishly. He replied by smiling that amazing crooked smile. I swear I could feel my heart melting.

We reached the table, the music was significantly quieter over here, we could hear each other without screaming. I was about to reach for my chair when it moved. I looked to see Edward pulling it out. I was about to walk around when he gestured for me to sit. I sat down and he pushed the chair in a little. Weird. I thought only my grandparents did that. He took the seat next to me, at the end of the table.

We all sat there in silence for a few seconds. Edward was sitting on the end next to me, Mike on my other side, and Tyler next to him. Lauren was sitting across from Tyler and Jess was next to her. Ben was next to Jess and Angela was across from Edward. I was suddenly very glad Angela was the one who was across from Edward. I couldn't explain it really.

The silence was getting awkward but I wasn't sure how to break it. Thankfully, Angela helped me out. "Bella, are you going to introduce us to your new friend?" she asked. I immediately blushed and looked down into my lap. I wouldn't say Edward Cullen was my new friend.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I hope you don't mind me joining you. Please, introduce yourselves." Edward replied before I could recover. I was completely blown away. I was still expecting some arrogant jerk. That was an incredibly polite answer. I was speechless. I looked up from lap to find Edward looking at me intently. A quick glance around made it apparent everyone expected me to go first.

"Um, I'm Bella." I was able to get out before getting lost in his eyes again.

"It's _very_ nice to meet you, Bella." He managed to sound sincere.

"I'm Mike Newton," Mike said reaching across me to shake Edward's hand. Mike had to lean towards me to reach Edward. I reflexively cringed away from contact with Mike, causing me to lean closer to Edward. I thought I heard him chuckle, but when Mike leaned away and I straightened up to look at Edward, his face was completely composed.

"Tyler." Tyler nodded as he spoke his name.

"I'm Lauren." Lauren introduced herself with a wink. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward grimace slightly. I had to hold in a giggle.

"I'm Jessica Stanley. But please, call me Jess." Jess said while eyeing our new guest. It was weird to watch. Edward just nodded in response.

"I'm Ben," Ben said as he reached to shake Edward's hand, "And this, is my girlfriend Angela." Ben said as Angela smiled shyly at Edward. Ben was always so protective. Angela was truly lucky.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. Why don't we get to know each other a little over a round of drinks?" Edward suggested. Did he really want to stay here and get to know us? Well if he did, he was going to regret it in a minute.

The drinks were taking longer than normal to finish. Everyone was telling stories and asking questions. Jess and Lauren immediately perked up when Edward confessed he was single. This poor boy was in for it now. Jess and Lauren may be my friends, but they made horrible girlfriends, and now they were going to try to get convince Edward that he loved one of them. I couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped through my lips. Lauren glared at me, Jess pretended to simply not notice.

"So what made you decide to come over to our little group?" Jess asked. It was obvious from her tone she was hoping he would say her, but it was a good question. I was curious too. There were plenty of people at the club, why us? I turned to look at him just as he answered.

"Bella." He answered simply, like it should have been obvious.

I blushed a deep red, and looked down again. I glanced up to receive a death glare from both Lauren and Jess this time. I watched them for a second, seeing Lauren's face lit up with a sinister grin. Then she leaned over to whisper something to Jess, who giggled in response. I groaned as I realized I was in trouble. I saw Edward turn towards more, looking slightly concerned. He opened his mouth to say something, when Lauren cut him off.

"Hey Bella," she called. I tore my eyes away from Edward to look over at Lauren. "Would you mind getting me another drink?" I glanced over at the bar, seeing wet spots on the dance floor, trash, and people. I was guaranteed to fall and spill her drink doing this, not doubt what she intended.

"Um, I don't think that's such a good idea, Lauren." I replied quietly.

"Why? Afraid you'll fall?" She taunted.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Bella, there's no way your too drunk to walk over there." Edward said looking me in the eyes. I sighed.

"I know…it's just…."

"She'll still fall on her face." Mike finished. Mike, Tyler, Lauren and Jess erupted into a fit of laughter, while I turned red. Why were they doing this to me? Angela reached across the table to pat my hand sympathetically. I gave her hand a squeeze back to show I was thankful. At least she was still being nice to me. Angela motioned with her eyes to Edward. I turned to him, about to try and explain, when his expression caught me off guard. He didn't look like he was trying to suppress his laughter, he looked mad. Why was he mad? His brow was furrowed and I wanted so badly to smooth it away with my fingers. Right, like that would help. What was wrong with me?

When he noticed my confused expression, his features automatically softened. Edward leaned over toward me, and my breath caught in my throat.

"Would you like to dance again?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yes, please."

And with that, he stood up and placed his hand out for mine. I took his hand, and he led me to the dance floor. As we were walking away, I could hear the laughter from our table stopping abruptly. I didn't even bother to look back to see the looks I was getting. I was just glad Edward got me out of there.


	5. Chapter 5: Introductions EPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter Five: Introductions (Edward's Point of View)**

I watched the girl I was holding move to the music. She seemed so at ease, so comfortable, it was almost contagious. Almost. Her two friends, still had a look of shock on their faces. They were trying to hide it from the girl, but they weren't doing a very good job. The girl. Ugh, I didn't even know her name! I wanted to ask her, I wanted to ask her a million things. For some reason I felt like I really wanted to get to know this girl.

Those two girls were at it again. I swear they were making this beautiful girl uncomfortable. They would get this look in their eyes, and her rhythm would falter. I instinctively pulled her closer to me, and she seemed to relax in my arms. There was no distance left between our bodies anymore, yet I had a craving to have her closer. "Snap out of it Edward! You just met this girl and you don't even know her name!" I thought to myself. As we continued dancing, I was trying to think of a way I could get her to where we could talk, but I didn't want to tear her away from her friends. I seemed to have gotten lucky when the one in the purple dress yelled to her.

"Bella, we're going back to the table for last drink before dancing to the last songs of the night, come on…"

Bella. That seemed the perfect name. Beautiful in Italian, and she certainly was beautiful.

I watched her as she simply nodded her head. She stopped dancing and turned to face me. She stared at me for a minute, her expression going from shocked to completely bank, then she abruptly looked down. I had to resist the urge to put my finger under her chin and pull her head back up. I hated her looking down, it made her look so sad. I wondered what she could possibly be thinking. I smiled as she looked back up at me.

"I…uh…my friends…they want….um…" She stuttered. Then I got an idea. I wanted to get to know Bella. I was so glad to finally know her name. But I didn't want to take her away from her friends. I could ask her if I could join her and her friends, solving both my problems.

"You need to join your friends?" I asked her. She just stared at me and nodded. "Would it be alright if I joined you?" She stayed silent and I suddenly felt nervous. What if she didn't want to talk to me? What if she really just wanted to me leave? Why did that idea hurt me so much? Finally she saved my sanity by answering.

"Um, yes?" It sounded more like a question. I wondered again what she was thinking. I gestured with my hand for her to lead the way, afraid to say anything else.

As we approached the table, I saw the boys from earlier. They all looked surprised, but the blonde one looked eager. He was staring at Bella, and glancing at me every few seconds. Perhaps he was her boyfriend. I was immediately saddened by the thought. I would have to find out. "Have to find out?" I repeated to myself. "You don't even know her." I never act this way toward any girls. Maybe just the pressure from Alice was getting to me. Yes, that's it. It had to be it.

Bella turned to look at me, giving me a smile as I followed her to the table. I saw which chair Bella was going for, and quickly pulled it out for her. She looked as though she was going to move the other chair, so I motioned for her to sit down. Did she honestly think I was going to take the chair from her? My mother raised me to treat a women right. Once she was seated I pushed her chair in for her and too the seat on the end of the table next to her.

The table was silent for few seconds. It was incredibly uncomfortable. Thankfully the girl in the black dress spoke up.

"Bella, are you going to introduce us to your new friend?"

Bella blushed a beautiful pink and looked down in her lap. Why did she do that? Was it because the girl called me her friend? Bella's new friend. Hmm…I think I liked the sound of that. I could see Bella was embarrassed, though I wasn't sure why, so I decided to save her the formality and introduce myself. After all, I hadn't yet introduced myself to Bella.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I hope you don't mind me joining you. Please, introduce yourselves." I said politely. I wanted to make a good impression, mostly on Bella.

She looked up at me, seemingly surprised, and quickly glanced around the table before speaking.

"Um, I'm Bella." She replied shyly. She continued to stare into my eyes. Her gaze was soft and inviting, and I began to lose myself in her eyes.

"It's _very_ nice to meet you, Bella." I could hear the sincerity in my voice, I doubted anyone could miss it.

I'm Mike Newton." The blonde said reaching across Bella to shake my hand. As leaned toward Bella, I noticed she cringed away and leaned toward me. I let out a little chuckle, enjoying the fact that this boy was clearly not Bella's boyfriend.

"Tyler." The next boy said with a nod.

"I'm Lauren." The girl with the pink mini skirt said with a wink. I grimaced slightly, but she didn't seem to notice.

"I'm Jessica Stanley. But please, call me Jess." The girl in the purple dress said. Her eyes were roaming all over me, it was sort of disgusting. I simply nodding in response. I wasn't calling her Jess.

"I'm Ben," A slightly dorky looking boy said as shook my hand, "And this, is my girlfriend Angela." He nodded to the girl in the black dress. She just smiled at me. I had a feeling I was going to like those two. Angela didn't seem like the crazy desperate fan type, and Ben seemed to know how to treat a woman.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. Why don't we get to know each other a little over a round of drinks?" I suggested. I mostly wanted to get to know Bella, but knowing her friends too couldn't hurt.

I was enjoying the stories everyone was telling and most of the questions were pleasant. I reluctantly confessed to being single when Mike asked. It wasn't that I didn't want anyone to know, I just didn't want Lauren or Jessica to know. By the look on their faces, I would have been right to not tell them. Bella giggled and looked down at her, she was clearly laughing at her friends' expressions.

"So what made you decide to come over to our little group?" Jessica asked me. By the way she was batting her eyes at me, I could easily assume what answer she wanted to hear, so I decided I would tell her the truth.

"Bella." I made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Maybe then she would realize I wasn't attracted to her.

I saw Bella blush a deep red and look into her lap again. Across the table, both Lauren and Jessica were giving her a death glare. I wanted to jump in front of her and protect her from their looks. She looked so fragile sitting there like she was. I heard Bella groan and I turned to look at her. Her face was calm by her eyes looked horrified. I was about to ask what was wrong when Lauren cut me off.

"Hey Bella," She called. Bella then turned away from me to face Lauren. "Would you mind getting me another drink?" I didn't like the way she asked Bella that. Something in her tone implied she wasn't just asking a friend to do her a favor.

"Um, I don't think that's such a good idea, Lauren." Bella replied quietly. She looked incredibly uncomfortable at the moment.

"Why? Afraid you'll fall?" Lauren taunted her. It seemed to me that was exactly what she was hoping would happen. But friends don't do that.

"Yes." Bella mumbled. I was shocked that she actually thought she couldn't make it across the room.

"Bella, there's no way your too drunk to walk over there." I said looking into her eyes. I've seen girls too drunk to walk before, Bella was not too drunk to walk. She just sighed.

"I know…it's just…." She seemed like she was trying to decide on what words she wanted to use.

"She'll still fall on her face." Mike finished for her. Then Mike, Tyler, Jessica, and Lauren started laughing. Bella turned bright red. Now I understood, Lauren's goal had been to embarrass Bella from the start. I was over come with anger toward her friends for being so cruel to her. She looked more than just embarrassed, she looked hurt. What kind of friends would act like that?

Suddenly I realized Bella was staring at me with confusion written all over her face. I looked into her eyes and I could feel the anger subsiding, no longer the dominate emotion. I decided I would cheer her up and seek a little revenge on her friends at the same time. I leaned toward her and whispered in her ear, ""Would you like to dance again?"

"Yes, please." She responded, a smile forming on her face.

I stood up, and put my hand out for her. She put her hand in mine and I led her to the dance floor. It didn't escape my notice that the laughing subsided as we walked away. I felt a little smug, knowing what their faces must look like. I looked down at Bella, a content smile on her face, and I couldn't help but smile too.


	6. Chapter 6: Text Messasges

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter Six: Text Messages**

Edward led me to the dance floor. I let the music take over, distracting me form my embarrassment. Why would my friends do that to me? I decided to let myself get lost in the music instead of thinking about it, glad that this gorgeous man kept dancing with me.

"Are they always like that?" Edward asked, breaking my focus.

"Huh?" I was still working my way back to reality.

"Your friends. Are they always like that?" He repeated.  
I know a good friend would defend them, even for being bad friends, but I didn't feel like being a good friend at the moment.

"Um…yeah, pretty much." I admitted. I turned to see Edward giving me a sympathetic smile but his eyes looked both sad and angry at the same time. What was up with that?

We continued to dance together in silence. I was used to dancing by myself, and often found having a partner was rather…restricting. Dancing with Edward was different. He didn't hinder my movement. Dancing with him I felt the familiar freedom of dancing alone with the new intimacy of having a partner. I had never been this comfortable before, it was perfect.

A few minutes later, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I sighed and pulled it out. I had a new text from Angela.

"_So sorry. The others dragged us out. We aren't at the club. I will come back for you. Tell me when you want to leave. So sorry."_

As I was reading this, I had stopped dancing. Embarrassing me for fun was one thing, but abandoning me? I was so angry and upset, I was in shock. I was vaguely aware of someone tugging me along and the music getting quieter.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked, concern evident in his tone and face.

I glanced around to see we were in a private room. Where the heck was that located? I shook my head to focus and took a deep breath before answering.

"It seems my friends are worse than we thought." I said flatly. Edward only continued to stare at me with confusion in his eyes. I decided to continue to explain when he didn't say anything.

"They left. They left me here." I said as the anger seeped into my tone.

Edward's eyes no longer looked confused. They looked angry. Why was he angry? It was so intense I felt like I needed to say something to try and ease it.

"Angela's coming back for me. I just need to tell her when I want to leave."

I watched him as the anger softened slightly. Then, suddenly he had an amused expression on his face.

"No she's not." He stated.

"Yes she is! Angela isn't like the others. She wouldn't have done this at all if they hadn't forced her." I nearly shouted. He didn't know her well enough to judge her like that. He looked unfazed by my outburst

"No, she isn't. Bella, I will take you home." He said with a smile. I just stood there, my mouth hanging open, unsure of what to say next.

"I can't ask you…you don't have to…Angela said she'd…are you sure?" I finally stammered out.

Edward just kept the amused grin on his face. "Yes, I'm sure." He replied.

"Absolutely sure?" I asked again. There was no way he'd want to do this.

"Absolutely sure. Bella, I won't change my mind no matter how many times you ask." He said with a chuckle.

"Okay." I replied lamely. I couldn't really argue that.

I sent Angela a text to tell her what was going on. "_It's okay. You are forgiven, but only you and Ben. Don't worry about me, I've got a ride."_

I put the phone back in my pocket and turned to Edward.

"So what now?" I asked.

"How about one more drink and then we dance until this place closes?" He suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" That was exactly what I needed at this moment.

Edward took my hand and led me back out to main room. When his hand touched mine, I felt another spark of electricity. I wondered if he felt it too. We went up to the bar and got our drinks, and headed back to dancing. We kept dancing together until the club closed at three.

"Ready?" he asked as the music ended and the lights were coming on.

"Yeah." I replied. I started to head toward the doors, the same doors we came in when we first got here. I took maybe three steps when I felt someone pulling me back. After a night of drinking, dancing, and high heels, pulling me backwards is a bad idea. Actually, just pulling me backwards is a bad idea. I could feel myself falling backwards. I closed my eyes, and prepared to land on my ass. It never happened though. I felt to strong arms catch me beneath my arms. I opened my eyes and looked up into those piercing emerald eyes. My breath caught, and I could feel my heart rate speeding up, but I couldn't look away. I couldn't move, not even to stand up. After a few seconds loud high pitched screaming caused him to snap his head up, freeing my gaze. He quickly pulled me to my feet and I turned to face him.

"Thanks." I could feel the blush in my cheeks so I looked down at my feet.

"No problem, it's my fault. I'm sorry." He apologized. I raised my head to look at him. He couldn't blame himself for that. I opened my mouth but he continued speaking.

"I should have told you, we have to go out the back." He said, nodding his head toward the front entrance. I turned my head to see what he was talking about.

I gasped. At the front entrance, half the security guards that had been standing around the club were lined up. They were trying to keep a mob of drunk girls from rushing back inside. I looked back at Edward, he didn't look happy about the crowd, he looked a little annoyed. I nodded to him that we should leave.

We walked to the back door with the other half of the security guards. It was a weird experience, walking with security. It made me nervous. I was looking down the entire walk, so I didn't notice right away that we had reached Edward's car. I noticed that we stopped walking. I looked up to see Edward standing there with the passenger side door open for me. I quickly climbed in and smiled shyly at him as he shut the door.

I watched him walk around the front of the car to the driver's side door. He was incredibly graceful. He got in and started the engine.

"So would you like to get to know each other during this ride?" he asked. His voice sounded hopeful. Why would he want to get to know me? He probably didn't, he was just trying to be nice, but at least then I could get to know him right?

"Sure." I agreed brightly.

"Well first thing's first, where am I taking you?"

"The Marriott." As I answered this, I watched his face contort with confusion.

"I don't live in Seattle, well not during the summer. My friends and I got rooms for tonight." I clarified.

"Where do you live, in the summer?" he asked.

"Forks. It's an hour away, you've probably never heard of it."

"Actually I have heard of it. My dad was offered a job there, but had to turn it down."

"What does your dad do?" I asked

"He's a doctor. What's your favorite color?"

"Green." I answered immediately, blushing when I realized what I said. Luckily the car was too dark for him to notice.

"Um, what's your favorite color?" I asked him, unable to think of anything better at the moment.

"Brown." He answered, smiling.

The ride back continued like this, asking each other random questions. All too soon, about twenty minutes later, the ride was over. I expected Edward to just pull up out front and drop me off, so I was confused when I saw him pulling into the parking lot.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He chuckled at my expression. "I'm taking you home, which includes walking you to your door."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say.

I led him through the hotel and we eventually got to my room. I was about to open my door when Edward asked, "Can I see your phone?"

"Sure." I handed him my phone. I didn't know why he wanted it. Maybe his battery was dead and he needed to call someone? I watched as he did something to my phone. The he smiled that crooked smile and handed it back to me. I almost needed to grab onto the door handle to keep from collapsing.

"What did you do to it?" I asked, eying the phone suspiciously.

"Nothing." He said innocently. It was too innocent. I got the door opened and looked at Edward. He was smiling again.

"Um, thanks for the ride." I said staring at my shoes.

"Goodnight, Bella." He replied.

"Goodnight."

I stepped into the room and watched him walk back down the hall for a minute before closing the door. Then it all hit me. I had spent the night dancing with Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen drove me home. I couldn't believe it! I jumped up and down excitedly for a minute before realizing how tired I really was. It was almost four in the morning. I quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth, got changed and climbed into bed. I was just about to really fall asleep when my phone started buzzing on table. I grabbed it and stared at the new text message.

"_Sweet dreams Bella – Edward"_


	7. Chapter 7: Text Messages EPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter Seven: Text Messages (Edward's Point of View)**

I led Bella out to the dance floor. She had looked so upset when her friends laughed at her like that, I just needed to get her away from them. I couldn't believe they would treat this beautiful girl like that. I found myself wanting to protect her from them. Thinking this, I realized, I wasn't being fair. Maybe her friends were really nice people and this was a one time thing. That's possible right? Well there's one way to try to find out.

"Are they always like that?" I asked.

"Huh?" Bella responded.

"You're friends. Are they always like that?" I asked, repeating the question.

I looked down to see Bella. She looked like she was like having some sort of internal battle.

"Umm…yeah, pretty much." She admitted shyly.

I was appalled. How could they be so awful to her? I gave Bella a sympathetic smile as she turned to look at me. When she went back to dancing I tried to think of ways to keep her away from the table her friends were at. I was surprised with myself. Why did I feel like it was my responsibility to protect this girl? Sure, I was raised as a gentlemen and protecting women was part of the standard but this was different. It felt like my life depended on her safety, both emotionally and physically. It wasn't something I was sued to feeling. Usually, I'm trying to find ways to keep girls away from me, now I'm all but trying to kidnap the one dancing in front of me. What was it about her that made me so desperate for her safety. I didn't really know her, yet the thought of her in pain hurt me.

I took a deep breath, trying to clear my head, and was immediately assaulted by the scent of strawberries. It was strangely calming. I took another deep breath. The scent seemed to be coming from Bella. For some reason the thought of this made me smile.

I was wrapped up in my sudden joy when I felt Bella freeze. I tried to get her attention but she seemed to be in shock. I turned so I was in front of her. She was just staring, her face a mask of horror and fury. I noticed she had her cell phone gripped in her hand. Something was obviously wrong. I started to panic. Why was I panicking? I didn't have time to think about it. I started to pull Bella along with me.

I pulled her toward the V.I.P. section, her expression still frozen. I quickly pulled her into the private room in the back. I stood there watching her for a minute. Nothing changed. I couldn't take it anymore. I tried to get her attention again. I was desperate to find out what was wrong. I wanted to help her. I needed to help her.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked, not bothering to even attempt to mask my concern. As I waited for her to answer, I watched her quickly glance around the room seemingly momentarily confused. She shook her head and took a deep breath. I guessed that meant she was going to tell me.

"It seems my friends are worse than we thought." She responded. Now it was my turn to be confused. What had her friends done now? I had kept her away from them, they couldn't have done anything, could they?

"They left. They left me here." She explained while anger slipped in her tone.

Immediately I was furious. Who abandons their friend? What was wrong with these friends of hers. They didn't deserve her.

"Angela's coming back for me. I just need to tell her when I want to leave." Bella's voice interrupted my mental tirade.

On hearing this, I instantly calmed a little. At least one of Bella's friends deserved her. I was still angry with the others but Angela seemed to honestly care about Bella. Suddenly I realized what Bella had said. Angela was coming to take her home. This gave me an idea.

"No, she's not." I stated.

Bella just glared at me. She was angry, I know, it was in her eyes. Apparently I was making it worse.

'Yes, she is! Angela isn't like the others. She wouldn't have done this at all if they hadn't forced her." Bella spat.

I found her little outburst incredibly adorable. She was defending the friend that really cared about her. Bella was a loyal person, but smart about who she was loyal too. She was also completely unfazed by being alone with me. She wasn't treating me like the celebrity piece of meat most other girls would be if they were alone with me. I liked that she was yelling at me like I was just another person. I found myself wanting to know more about her.

"No she isn't. Bella, I will take you home." I said. I couldn't help the smile from spreading on myself. It seemed like a great way to get to know Bella better.

Bella stood there, her angry glare giving way to eyes wide with shock.

"I can't ask you…you don't have to…Angela said she'd…are you sure? She stammered. It was actually quite adorable to watch.

"Yes, I'm sure." I replied.

"Absolutely sure?" She asked. She thought she was inconveniencing me? Could she not see how I wanted to help her, that I wanted to spend time with her?

"Absolutely sure. Bella, I won't change my mind no matter how many times you ask." I said with a chuckle.

"Okay." She replied flatly. It was obvious now that she wasn't going to talk me out of it. She quickly did something with phone and placed in her pocket.

"So what now?" She asked.

"How about one more drink and then we dance until this place closes?" I suggested. I wasn't ready to take her home just yet.

"Sounds good to me!" She sounded excited. I hoped it was because she was enjoying time with me.

I took Bella's hand and led her back out to the main room. There was a shock of electricity when I touched her. It wasn't painful, rather, quite pleasant. I wondered if she felt it too. I took her to the dance floor, always keeping her close to me as we danced. I watched Bella as she moved, ignoring the crowd around us. I was so focused on Bella, I lost track of time.

"Ready?" I asked as the music ended and the lights started coming on. It was the obvious signal that it was closing time.  
"Yeah." She replied. She started to head toward the entrance. I quickly grabbed her arm before she got too far away and gently tugged her back. Well, I thought it had been gently. She started to fall backwards and I instinctively rushed forward to catch her. It was amazing how she seemed to fit into my arms. I looked down at her as she opened her eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with such astonishment and gratitude, I couldn't look away. I heard a small gasp come from her, and I smiled, still losing myself in her deep, inviting eyes. Suddenly, a very loud, very high pitched scream broke my reverie. I snapped my head up, realizing we needed to get out of here, now. I quickly pulled Bella to her feet and she turned to face me. We were only a few inches apart, yet the moment I released her from my hold I felt as though I missed her. I fought the urge to pull her back to me.

"Thanks." She mumbled. Her cheeks began to flood with red, making her look even more breathtaking. She was looking down at her feet. I wished she wouldn't hide her eyes from me.

"No problem, it's my fault. I'm sorry." I apologized. I shouldn't have pulled her back like that. She had implied she was clumsy earlier, I should have remembered that.

She looked up at me and opened her mouth, about to say something. Before she could I continued.

"I should have told you, we have to go out the back." I nodded toward the front door so she could see why. As she turned, she gasped. There was no way I was going to make it through that mob of women without getting mauled. But there was even less of a chance I was willing to take Bella through that mess. There was no way I would ever let that happen.

We walked to the back door where some of the security staff surrounded us as we made our way to my car. I walked to the passenger side and opened Bella's door for her. She seemed slightly dazed, but quickly climbed in while smiling at me. I hurried to the driver's side, and made our way out of there.

"So would you like to get to know each other during this ride?" I asked. I really wanted to get to know her, but I wasn't sure if she would want to answer my questions.

"Sure." She agreed brightly.

"Well first thing's first, where am I taking you?" After all, it was the only thing I actually needed to know.

"The Marriot." She answered. Why was she staying at a hotel?

"I don't live in Seattle, well not during the summer. My friends and I got rooms for tonight." She explained.

"Where do you live, in the summer?" I asked.

"Forks. It's three hours away, you've probably never heard of it."

"Actually, I have heard of it. My dad was offered a job there, but had to turn it down."

"What does your dad do?" She asked.

"He's a doctor. What's your favorite color?"

"Green." She answered immediately. I couldn't be sure because of the lack of light, but it looked like she was blushing again.

"Um, what's your favorite color?" She asked me.

"Brown." I answered with a smile. Her eyes would always be my favorite.

The rest of the ride continued with more random questions. I learned quite a bit about Bella. The more I learned about her, the more I wanted to learn. She was captivating and intriguing. It had been a long time since I had been able to talk so freely with someone.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked as I pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"I'm taking you home, which includes walking you to your door." Did she really think I would just drop her off? I wanted to spend as much time as possible with her.

"Oh." She didn't seem to know what else to say.

I followed her through the hotel until we eventually reached her room. She was about to open her door when I realized I had no way of ever getting in contact with her again. I couldn't have that.

"Can I see your phone?"

"Sure." She replied as she handed me her phone.

I quickly dialed my own cell phone number and hit call, thankful my own phone was only on vibrate in my pocket. I let it ring for a few seconds before ending the call and saving my own number in her phone. Without a word to what I had done I handed Bella her phone back. She looked at me questioningly, I simply smiled in response.

"What did you do to it?" She asked me suspiciously.

"Nothing." I replied innocently. I didn't want to tell her just yet. It was kind of fun to play with her like this. She didn't look like she believed me.

"Um, thanks for the ride." She said, staring at the ground again. I really hated when she did that.

"Goodnight Bella." I didn't know what else to say or do.

"Goodnight." She replied.

I turned and walked back down the hall. When I looked back, Bella was gone and the door was closed. I smiled to myself. On my way back to my car, I pulled my phone out of my pocket. Quickly I saved Bella's number. I couldn't resist showing her what I did with her phone now. I climbed into car, sending a simple text to Bella before pulling out of the parking lot and going home.

_"Sweet dreams Bella – Edward."_

I would certainly be dreaming about her.


	8. Chapter 8: Just a Dream?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter Eight: Just a Dream?**

I woke up feeling both relieved and disappointed. I had the strangest dream, it was amazing and horrifying at the same time. I wasn't sure if I was more relieved or disappointed though. I dreamt I had met this amazingly gorgeous man, but my friends did all the could to make me look bad, including abandoning me.

A knock at my door broke through my internal debate. "Bella? Are you awake?" I heard Angela's soft voice call through the door. "Yeah." I yelled, getting up and running to the door to let her in. Running straight from bed was not the smartest idea I had ever had, I nearly fell head first in the door in my attempt to get there.

"Oh Bella, thank god you're ok. Did you sleep alright? You're alone right? How did you get home?" Angela started firing questions at me as soon as she saw me.

I stood there momentarily taken aback by her intensity. "Of course I'm alone, Ang, why wouldn't I be?" I was confused.

Angela just gave me an "are you serious" look. As she stared at me, I fully processed all her questions.

"Oh my God" I groaned. "That wasn't a dream?"

"Bella, are you ok?" Angela was concerned now.

"Yeah, I'm…I just….You guys really did leave me at the club by myself?" I asked, clarifying that my dream actually took place night.

"I didn't want to, but Jess and Lauren, they wouldn't listen. Of course Mike and Tyler sided with them, they always do. Ben was going to stay with me and wait for you, but Jess and Lauren convinced Mike and Tyler to literally physically drag us with them. I am so sor-"

I cut her off. "I know you didn't mean to Ang, sorry, I said that wrong."

"I _am_ sorry, Bella." She repeated.

"I know. I forgive you." I replied.

"So are you going to tell me how you got home?" Ang asked again.

"Well, um, I guess…did a really hot guy hang out with us all night too?" I still wasn't completely convinced I didn't make some of this up.

"No," Ang said. _Ha I knew I made it up! Though I was kind of hoping I didn't._ "But, Edward Cullen did hang out with you all night." Ang continued.

"Wh-What?" I stuttered.

"Edward Cullen, you know, the movie star?" Ang tried. I nodded. "Yeah…he spent the whole night dancing with you. Honestly, he seemed a little taken by you." Ang admitted. I was shocked. There was no way a gorgeous, _famous_ man was going to be "taken" by me.

"Uh…I highly doubt that." I argued. Angela just shook her head.

"I saw him looking at you Bella. It's the same way Ben looks at me. I'm right." Angela was always the observant one, but she had to be wrong about this.

"It was probably just the alcohol Ang."

"Whatever, Bella." Angela obviously didn't believe me.

Suddenly, I remembered something. I ran back over to my bed, ignoring the questioning glance Angela was giving me, to grab my cell phone. I checked my contacts. Sure enough, there under "E" was "Edward." _I guess he really did give me his number, but that means…_

Angela's curiosity got the better of her. "Bella what are you doing?"

"Just checking something on my phone." I answered, though that much was obvious.

"I can see that. But what you checking for?" Ang tried again. I knew Angela wouldn't go tell everyone like Jess and Lauren would. I'm pretty sure Angela wouldn't even tell Jess and Lauren, but I didn't want to give her any more proof for her theories.

However, I couldn't keep a secret from Angela. "I, um, I think Edward sent me a message last night?" It came out as a question. Angela smiled her "I told you so" smile.

"Really?" She asked.

I nodded as I switched from my contacts list to my messages inbox. I opened the most recent message. It was from Edward, the time stamp from last night, well early this morning in reality. I gasped audibly when I read the message. The first time I read the message I was nearly passed out, this time, in the light of day, it was much more incredible.

"What?" Angela asked, my gasp alerting her to my findings. "Did he send a message?"

"Uh huh." It wasn't the most articulate response, but it was all I could manage. I was still shocked. The message itself was so simple, but it was sweet and I hadn't been expecting that.

"What does it say?" Angela wasn't asking so she could gossip about it, she asked because she wanted to know what could possibly be affecting me in such a way.

"It says 'Sweet Dreams Bella – Edward.'" I whispered, blushing a bright pink.

"Aw, Bella! That is so adorable!" Angela exclaimed. "Did you send anything back?"

_That was a good question…did I? If I did, what did I say?_ I checked my sent messages, disappointed slightly that the last message there was the one telling Angela I'd get a ride home. I shook my head as I answered her. "No, I didn't" You could hear the sadness in my voice. _Why was I sad?_

"It's okay." Angela comforted, "I'm sure you'll get another chance to talk to him."

"Yeah" I replied in a distracted tone.

"Whenever you're ready, we can go home." Angela stated, changing the subject. I would have been glad, but I was suddenly uneasy._ Would Lauren and Jess be waiting? Did they expect me to forgive them? I don't know if I could. _

"Uh.." I started.

Angela picked up my discomfort immediately, and answered my unspoken questions. "Jess, Lauren, Mike and Tyler left earlier this morning. I told them to go. They seem to think you'll forgive them immediately, but Bella, don't do that for them unless it's really what you want." I could hear the remorse in her voice. She honestly felt bad about them all leaving me, and I could tell she was disappointed in our friends. It seemed like she thought they deserved a little punishment. I know I did.

"Thanks, really. I'm not sure I could deal with all their questions and complaints just yet."

"It's fine. Honestly, I can't believe they did that. I get that they were jealous, but what they are supposed to be our friends!"

I just stood there in shock. I had never seen Angela this upset.

"I'm sorry Bella. They just…I'm so mad at them right now." She explained.

"I understand Ang, I feel the same way. Honestly, I'm not sure if I can forgive them….you know?"

Angela just nodded in understanding. "Ben's getting coffee from that little shop you really like. He thought you might need a little pick me up this morning. As soon as you're packed we'll go home?" The plan came out more of a question, Angela never committed me to anything without considering my feelings and opinions first. She really was an amazing friend. "That's fine." I replied as I started putting my stuff away.

Packing took all of five minutes. All I had to do was put away the clothes I had worn last night. I took a quick shower, to wash my hair and get the make-up off. Angela sat in my room chatting and keeping me company until Ben came back. On the ride back to Forks, everyone was quiet. I think we were all still relatively tired from the late night. I sat in the back of Angela's car quietly thinking about ways to talk to Edward again. I had only known him one night, but I really wanted to get to know more about him in a personal way, not the look-it-up-online or read-it-out-of-a-magazine way. Half an hour into the ride I drifted off to sleep thinking of Edward.


	9. Chapter 9: Just a Dream? EPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter Nine: Just a Dream? (Edward's Point of View)**

I woke up in my hotel suite feeling rather content. I was still a bit tired from being out so late, but I also felt…happy. It's been a while since I've woken up feeling this way. I thought about what the cause of this change could be and immediately came to a conclusion, Bella. She was amazing, beautiful, intriguing, and she treated me like a normal person. I wondered if she had texted me back last night as I reached out and checked my phone. I felt a wave of disappointment when the only text I had was from my sister, Alice.

_I'm coming over at 12. You better be up!_

I groaned and looked over at the clock, I had ten minutes before Alice got here. I quickly rolled out bed and ran to take a shower, hoping I would be out before Alice got here. I knew I'd be cutting it close.

I got out of the shower, only to find Alice sitting on the couch that was just outside the bedroom, cell phone in hand.

"Alice, how did you get in here?" I asked.

Alice giggled. "I got the guy at the front desk to give me a copy of your room key." That was comforting, great security they had here.

Alice noticed my worry. "Chill, I showed him my I.D. He wouldn't give it to me until I proved we were related." Relief washed through me.

Alice smiled brightly at me. My sister was short, about four foot ten, with short black hair that almost always was spiked out in every direction. She an energy level that could rival a pack of three year olds hyper on sugar at a birthday party. Trust me, it was terrifying at times. At the moment her green eyes were sparkling, this was a warning sign.

"What are you up to Alice?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm not up to anything. You, however, are up to something. What are you up to Edward?" she responded.

"I'm up to something?" I was completely confused. My sister lets herself in her and is grinning in a slightly evil way and I was up to something?

"Yes. Who is Bella and why did you wish her sweet dreams?" Alice asked in accusatory tone. My eyes zeroed in on the cell phone in her hand. I hadn't been paying enough attention before, shocked to see Alice in my room. It wasn't her phone she was holding, it was mine.

"Why are you going through my phone Alice?" I asked, trying to deflect her question and failing miserably.

"Oh no you don't Edward, tell me about this Bella!" She demanded.

I glared at her for a moment, she simply glared back. Then suddenly that evil grin was back.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll just ask her."

Damn pixie! I couldn't let her do that. "Fine." I sighed in defeat.

"I thought you'd see it my way." She replied smugly.

I moved closer to her, choosing to sit in the chair near the window.

"She's the girl I met at a club last night." I began.

"Oh! What club?" Alice interrupted.

"Eclipse."

"What does she look like? Is she pretty?"

"She's slender and short, but taller than you." Alice glared at me for a second. "She has long brown hair, pale skin, and chocolate brown eyes."

"You like her." It wasn't a question.

"I….um, what?" I wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"You like her. You got her phone number, you wished her sweet dreams, and you said 'chocolate brown eyes.' You're too specific to not care." Her tone wasn't teasing, it was rather understanding.

"I don't know, Alice. I only spent last night getting to know her a little bit." I defended. I knew I was attracted to Bella…but could I really have feelings for her?

"It doesn't matter, sometimes the heart just knows." She smiled wistfully as she said this, no doubt thinking of Jasper.

"Tell me more about her." She stated as she came out of her daze.

"She's shy, and didn't freak out over talking to a celebrity. Honestly, she didn't even seem to care." That never ceased to amaze me.

"Well, that right there is perfect for you." Alice commented.

"I know. But her friends, they aren't like her at all. When I was with them they did nothing but tease her and try to humiliate her. Alice, they left her alone in the club, they stranded her there!" I couldn't quite hide the anger in my tone.

Alice gasped. "They left her alone in a club full of strange people?"

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Oh my god." Alice looked worried.

"I stayed with her, and then took her home when the club closed." I explained.

Alice smiled again, but this time she just looked happy. "See, you do care."

"I do." I admitted quietly. "What do I do now?" I asked more myself than anything else.

Alice felt inclined to answer. "You ask her out on a date." Her tone implied the "duh" that could have been tacked on the end.

"What if she doesn't want to go?" I asked.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice screamed. "You're afraid of rejection! Smooth, confident Edward Cullen, is afraid a girl is going to turn him down. You must _really_ like her."

I just sat there with my mouth hanging open. Was I scared? Absolutely, I was terrified. Did that mean I had feelings for her? That I wasn't so sure about.

"You have two options my dear brother. Option one, you man up, face your fear and ask her out. Option two, you sit here letting her consume your every thought constantly wondering what if. Which sounds worse to you?"

When she put it that way, it wasn't such a hard choice to make. "Ok, I get it Alice. Thanks." I responded.

"Great! So after you two go out, you should ask her to be your date to my charity party so I can meet her. Remember you only have a week!"

"I know Alice, I know. Now, what did you come over here for really?" I asked.

"Oh just to bug you about getting a date, now that it's taken care of I can tell you that mom and dad want to have a family dinner on Sunday. Not tomorrow, next Sunday. Oh you can bring Bella!" Alice chirped.

"Alice! Calm down, I haven't even gotten her to say yes to a date yet and you're already going into wedding planner mode. Chill pixie!"

"Whatever, Edward. Just find out soon if she's coming to the party. She'll need a dress and I'll need time to make that happen." She said in a dismissive tone.

"Alright Alice, I will. Are you done now?" I asked in a hopeful tone.

"For now." She responded. She grabbed her purse and made her way to the door. She paused before leaving.

"I'll see you and Bella Saturday. Don't forget to tell me about the dress."

"Alice-"

"When will you learn I'm always right?" She stated, interrupting my objections. Then she was gone.

The suite was quiet without Alice. It was nice. I loved my sister, but she can be a bit much sometimes, like when she's trying to play matchmaker. Alice didn't like me being the only one single. Both her, and my brother Emmett, have found people they love enough to want to spend forever with. I haven't and Alice feels it's her job to fix that. I really wish she would give it a rest.

I ordered room service, not feeling like going out anywhere. I began to think about what Alice had said. I knew I had to bring a date to the party, Alice would kill me if I didn't. As I thought about, I couldn't think of anyone I would even want to take besides Bella. I contemplated that while I ate my dinner. After a while I got annoyed with my obsessive thinking and turned on the T.V. for some distraction. I still found myself glancing over at my cell phone every few minutes. I was clearly going crazy. Finally, at a decent enough hour, I went to sleep, exhausted from being out so late the night before and whirlwind Alice, thinking of Bella, the party, and my family.


	10. Chapter 10: Phone Calls and Jitters

**Chapter Ten: Phone Calls and Jitters**

The next two days were incredibly uneventful. I mostly stayed in reading, it was relaxing. I talked to Angela a few times, and avoided all calls from Jess, Lauren, Mike and Tyler. I wasn't in the mood to answer their questions. I was still trying to decide how to handle them.

I was sitting on my bed Monday afternoon reading one of my favorite books when my phone started ringing. At first I assumed it was Jess again and was going to ignore it, but I decided to check the caller I.D. first. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw who was calling.

"Hello?" I choked out.

"Hi. Bella?" his musical voice sounded unsure.

"It's me."

"How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?" I answered. I was beyond good, I was in shock. I couldn't figure out why he was calling me.

"I'm good. I was wondering…." He trailed off.

"Yes?" I asked, instantly nervous.

"Would it be all right with you if I took you to dinner tonight?"

I couldn't form an answer. I was frozen, my mind racing. Edward Cullen was asking me to dinner? I'm not sure how long I sat there without answering him, but I was suddenly pulled from my frozen state by the sound of his voice.

"I mean, it's okay if you don't want to. I wouldn't want to force you to. I just, I…um-" He sounded….worried.

"No, no. I'm sorry. I spaced out a little there. Dinner…yeah….that sounds good. When were you thinking?"

"Well, maybe tonight if you aren't busy?" The relief and excitement in his voice was hard to miss.

"Uh," I glanced at the clock, it was already two, "I'm kind of far from Seattle." I could hear the disappointment in my voice. That was embarrassing, but I knew I couldn't possibly shower, get ready and drive to Seattle in time for dinner.

"I could come to you? I don't mind the drive I've honestly been needing to get out. Getting away from Seattle would nice." He sounded like he meant it.

"If you really don't mind." I replied.

"I don't mind at all."

"Do I have to get dressed up?" I asked reluctantly. I really hated dressing up.

"Not if you don't want to." He chuckled.

"Good."

We chatted a little more about things. I gave him directions to my house. He asked where there was to eat around here. We ended up deciding on the local diner. It really was the only decent place in town that wasn't expensive. I also told him he was going to have to meet my dad, since he insisted on picking me up.

I quickly showered and dried my hair to straightened perfection. I was trying to distract myself from thoughts of Edward and my father in the same room. It wasn't that Charlie was….difficult about boys, just that, well, to be honest he'd never had to deal with them before. How wonderful for Charlie that the first boy he has to deal with isn't even a normal boy. This was going to be a disaster!

I chose a dark blue blouse and a pair of black pants, casual yet classy. Once I was ready I went to the kitchen to make Charlie dinner. Maybe a nice dinner would soften him up and he'd go easy on Edward.

I was finishing up the cooking when I head Charlie come in the front door. Immediately, my heart started racing. I was truly nervous of Charlie's reaction to what I was about to tell him.

"Smells good Bells!" My dad commented as he walked into the kitchen. The kitchen looked the same as it always did. There was a small wooden table with three mismatched chairs, a sink, the refrigerator, an oven and stove, and the cabinets my mom painted a cheery yellow before she left. Unfortunately there was no dishwasher.

"Thanks." I didn't say anything else, I was mentally preparing myself for the hysteria to come. I was sure Charlie would blow a gasket or something. I could tell he had been secretly pleased by my lack of interest in boys, this was going to be a shocking change.

"How was work?" I asked, putting off my news as long as possible. I put a plate on the table in front of him.

"Good. Not eating?" Charlie asked, noticing I didn't join him. Ugh, of course he'd be observant tonight.

"Um, no. I….I have a date." I stuttered and mumbled.

"With who?" Charlie asked, obviously suspicious. He knew everyone in this town, being the chief of police and all. He was probably wondering how I could have changed my mind about any of the boys here.

"Um, Edward Cullen?" It sounded more like a question. I knew this piece of information was going to make him freak, even if he didn't recognize Edward's name from the movies. It would be the fact he _didn't recognize_ his name.

"Don't think I know him." Charlie commented. It was a pointed statement, he knew that I knew he knew everyone, and if he didn't know this person, it was going to be trouble. Stupid small towns.

"He's not from forks…..he's, um…..well, he's….."

"Just spit it out Bells." Somehow despite the serious subject, my dad still found my sputtering funny.

"Famous." I said barely louder than a whisper.

"What?!" Charlie choked. Obviously he hadn't been expecting that.

"He's famous. In movies." I tried to explain without making it a big deal.

"And how did you meet this 'movie star'?" Of course Charlie would think it was some guy lying about being in movies to get to his naïve young daughter.

"At the club last weekend with Jess, Lauren and Angela."

"Bella, how do you know you can trust this guy?" Charlie asked. I wasn't expecting that. A flat-out refusal, yes, considering my judgment, definitely not. The only way I was going to win him over on this one was to tell him what really happened last weekend. I didn't want to do that, but I did want him to trust me and trust Edward.

"I can trust him dad, you can trust him." I started. Charlie looked at me incredulously so I continued before he could interrupt.

"Last weekend, at the club, Edward came over to our table and wanted to hang out with us, well, me, but us." I glanced up at my dad, he seemed to be taking it well so far, so I kept on going.

"Anyway, he just sat and talked with us. Angela really liked him and you know she has a good judge of character." I added for my dad's benefit. He was always going on about how sweet Angela was and how she was such a great judge of people. He merely huffed in response.

"Okay, so Lauren and Jessica got jealous and started making fun of me." I refused to see what my dad's expression would be. He had constantly worried that moving here would be hard for me, I didn't want to him to feel bad about what they had did.

"So Edward took me on the dance floor, just to get away from them. Well, that just made Jess and Lauren madder, so they told Mike and Tyler they were leaving. Angela and Ben tried to tell them they had to wait for me, but Jess and Lauren told Mike and Tyler to drag Ang and Ben out if they had to." I felt like such a child, telling on my friends, but I shook it away and kept going.

"Ang sent me a text, telling me what happened. I panicked and Edward took me to the side to see what was wrong. I showed him the text. Of course Angela offered to come back for me, you know she would never have left if they hadn't made her." It was true, my dad knew Ang was just too good of a person to do something like that.

"Well, Edward, stayed with me and gave me a ride back to the hotel. He even walked me all the way to my door to make sure I made it in safely." I finished and finally looked up at my dad. His face was one of utter concentration. He was probably processing the whole story still. I did kind of rush through it. Finally, he sighed.

"Bella, first, it wasn't very smart, getting in a car with a stranger." He reprimanded, but his tone was too relieved to be harsh.

"I know."

"Then why did you?" He asked.

"Well like I said, Edward _is_ famous. A lot of people recognized him. Lots of pictures, too many witnesses. He's too high profile to be that stupid." I answered nonchalantly. My dad looked like he was turning red from my casual answer.

"And he seemed to genuinely be worried about me." The obvious honesty in my new answer eased him.

"Ok and one other thing about last weekend." Charlie said.

"Yes?" I waited.

"Why didn't you tell me those girls left you like that?! I should call their parents!"

"Dad! That's exactly why I didn't tell you." Charlie just looked at me with confused eyes.

"Dad I'm eighteen. I don't need to tattle on my friends. I don't want their parents getting involved. Please promise me you'll just let it go?" I asked with such a determination Charlie could tell I wasn't going to back down on this.

"Fine." He huffed.

"Thank you, and now that I've told you that you can trust Edward, can I go tonight?" I asked with slight petulance. This was a long conversation for Charlie and I, and I was getting anxious.

"Sure, but I get to talk to him first." Charlie said with a playful glare that turned into a smirk when the doorbell rang.

I groaned audibly and went to the get the door before Charlie could.


	11. Chapter 11: Phone Calls and Jitters EPOV

Chapter 11: Phone Calls and Jitters (Edward's Point of View)

I spent the next two days in the hotel room. Believe me, it really is as boring as it sounds, but I wanted to avoid the paparazzi as much as possible. Sometimes they can just be a little too intense.

Of course my being holed up away didn't stop Alice from pestering me. I contemplated ignoring her calls, but she had a key now and it's easier to not listen when she isn't there. Regardless, Alice was intent on being Alice. This meant telling Emmett and my mother about Bella.

Between my families near constant calls and having absolutely nothing to do in that hotel room, I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. More than that, I found I didn't want to stop thinking about Bella.

After two days of this torture I decided to take Alice's advice and "man up." Just reaching for the phone itself was nerve-wracking. I picked her name from my contacts, but couldn't find the resolve to push the send button. Honestly, it was amazing that Alice didn't call me in those ten minutes. As I thought of this, I pressed the button, not totally aware of the action. It took me a second to realize that I had indeed placed the call.

I listened to the phone ring with bated breath. For something so simple it was incredibly stressful. The phone seemed to ring forever and I began to think that Bella wasn't going to answer. Did she not want to talk to me?

Before I could really think that through any farther I heard her voice.

"Hello?" She sounded like she was having trouble saying the word.

"Hi. Bella?" I knew it was her on the phone, but I couldn't quite pull my confidence together enough to sound sure.

"It's me."

"How are you?" I asked, because that's how normal conversation goes, and because I really did care.

"I'm good, how are you?" She sounded amazed when she said this, like she didn't expect to be as good as she was.

"I'm good. I was wondering…." I paused. Do I just ask her? Do I somehow lead into it? Why didn't I ask Alice for advice on this?

"Yes?" Bella asked, sounding as nervous as I felt. Somehow that gave me the push I needed.

"Would it be all right with you if I took you to dinner tonight?"

I didn't expect Bella to react like a fan when I asked her this, screaming in excitement before I finished the question, but I really wasn't expecting….silence?

"I mean, it's okay if you don't want to. I wouldn't want to force you to. I just, I…um-" I sputtered. Why did I listen to Alice? How am I going to fix this?

"No, no. I'm sorry. I spaced out a little there. Dinner…yeah….that sounds good. When were you thinking?"

I felt so incredibly relieved when she said that, it seemed easier to breathe too.

"Well, maybe tonight if you aren't busy?" I couldn't wait to see her now.

"Uh," and there was a slight pause, ""I'm kind of far from Seattle." I could hear her disappointment in her voice. I can't describe how that made me feel, but it did strengthen my resolve in this.

"I could come to you? I don't mind the drive I've honestly been needing to get out. Getting away from Seattle would nice."

"If you really don't mind."

"I don't mind at all."

"Do I have to get dressed up?" She sounded as though getting dressed up would be the worst thing in the world.

"Not if you don't want to." I chuckled. I could already see Alice's shocked face in hearing of a girl who didn't want to get dressed up.

"Good."

We talked a little more about what we had been up to the last two days and getting to know each other. She gave me the directions to her house and we came to the conclusion to eat at the local diner. It was close to her, and inexpensive. Not that I minded spending money on Bella, but she really didn't want to dress up. The last thing she mentioned before hanging up was that I was going to have to meet her dad.

I hadn't really thought of that when I asked Bella to dinner and offered to pick her up. That doesn't mean I don't want to, it's just suddenly scarier. From the way Bella talks about her dad I gather that she cares for him deeply. He's obviously important to her. Bella did mention her father is the chief of police in their small town. A fact that makes him more terrifying than your average dad.

Before I thought too much about that, I decided to call Esme. My mother is a kind woman, gentle. She has caramel colored hair and green eyes. She has the grace and beauty of an old Hollywood starlet. People often tell her that I must have gotten it from her. But aside from these, my mother gives the best advice.

"Hello Edward, darling, how are you?" Esme asked as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Hi mom, I need some advice."

"Of course dear." Another thing about my mother, she let me get to it at my own pace. Alice would have been asking a million question at the word advice.

"Since Alice already told you about Bella, I guess I can skip all that?" I asked, making sure my mom knew the story and established what kind of advice I needed.

"Yes, she did. Bella sounds like a wonderful girl Edward."

"I know. And I'm taking Bella out tonight." Esme gave a little squeal, but quickly reigned herself in. "And, well, I'll have to meet her dad. I really want to make a good impression?"

Esme laughed lightly before answering, "Be yourself, Edward. And be polite. That's all you'll need."

After thanking my mom and asking her to not tell Alice I hung up. It wasn't exactly the kind of advice I was looking for, but it was the right advice. I sent Alice a text saying I was going out for the night, mostly so she wouldn't call every ten minutes. Once through, I checked myself in the mirror to make sure I was presentable, and headed to my car to drive to Forks.

I spent the long car ride working myself up and calming myself down. I couldn't believe I was so nervous. I tried to blame it on having to meet Charlie, and while I'm sure that was most of it, he does own a gun after all, I knew that wasn't all of it. I was actually nervous about being with Bella. Sure we had fun at the club, and we spent some time apart from her friends, but this was different. I wanted so badly for this to go well.

As I pulled up to her house, I was still thinking about how the meeting with her father could go. Bella didn't care about my being famous, I couldn't decide if her father feeling the same way. I took a few deep breaths and willed myself to get out of the car. I just barely accomplished this task.

I stood for a moment, looking at the house. It was fairly simple, two-stories, with a porch. There was an old rocking chair in the corner and thick curtains covered most of the downstairs windows. There was only one window upstairs from this view which was framed with light lace curtains. The branches from the tree in the side yard just nearly touched the glass.

I straightened up and began to walk up the walkway, only to get half way there and have my phone beep. I would have rather ignored it, but I didn't want it to be Bella warning me not come. It wasn't. Instead it was Alice. It read simply, "Good Luck." I shook my head, wondering how she found out.

With one final deep breath, I rang the doorbell and waited.


	12. Chapter 12: Interrogations

**Chapter Twelve: Interrogations**

There was no way I was going to be able to beat Charlie to the door to warn Edward to run far and fast. This was going to be miserable.

"Be nice!" I told Charlie firmly. That was enough to make him pause before opening the door. He turned toward me and smiled innocently.

"I'm always nice." I simply rolled my eyes at him.

"No guys." I stated. Charlie at least pretended to look shocked by the idea.

"I would never." He said, dramatically placing his hand over his heart. I didn't say anything in response, choosing to only give him a look that screamed, "yeah right."

"Ok, ok, Bells. No guns and be nice. I got it." He relented. I couldn't help the small smile that came from that, it was one less thing to worry about going absolutely wrong. I took one last deep breath and Charlie opened the door.

As soon as the door, I immediately panicked. There were so many things I had to tell Charlie not to do! I was so not ready for this.

"Hello, you must be Edward. Why don't you come in for a minute?" Charlie asked perfectly politely. I was relieved he didn't call him the wrong name, it seemed like something Charlie would do.

"Certainly, sir." Edward's velvety voice answered calmly. As he walked in the door, I was finally able to see him, and I was nearly floored. Of course he looked hot, I doubt that boy would look anything but. That wasn't what I found so entirely entrancing. It was his apparent ease. Here I was freaking out, practically having a panic attack, and I wasn't even the one on the receiving end of Charlie's interrogation that was sure to come.

Charlie's interrogations could be intense. Once, when I first moved here, Mike thought since he couldn't convince me to go to the prom with everyone he'd try to talk to Charlie into it. He nearly peed his pants before he made his pitch. Luckily, that performance was enough to get Charlie to side with me on the not going.

My dad led the way into the living room, but Edward turned to see me before immediately following. His smile actually made me feel like he was excited to see me, but it was probably more just being excited to get out of that hotel room and getting to do something without being hounded. Still it was a captivating smile.

Charlie sat down on the couch. This was obviously strategy. His goal was to separate us for his little chat. It didn't fail. Edward took the arm chair across from my dad, and I sat down next to Charlie. While I would much rather not be in the room, let alone the house when they had this talk, someone had to make sure Charlie behaved.

"So Edward, I understand you want to take my baby girl out?" Charlie asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes sir. I'd like to take Bella out to dinner tonight, if that's alright with you?" Edward replied.

"A few more questions and I'll decide on that." Of course Charlie wouldn't make it easy and just say yes, at least he didn't give Edward an outright no. I think my minor temper tantrum at dinner may be to thank for that.

"Absolutely sir, ask away." Edward replied warmly. To his credit he was immensely polite to Charlie, that was definitely winning him points. When Mike and Tyler come around sometimes, they tend to try to talk like he's a friend, Charlie never says anything but I know he prefers being treated like the authority he sees himself as.

"Did you really stay with my baby after her friends left her the other night?" Charlie asked, though he seemed to growl a little when he said "friends."

"I did." Edward answered simply.

"Tell me what happened." Charlie stated, in a very cop like tone. He wasn't really asking.

"Her friends, they left after I asked Bella to dance. As to why, sir, I haven't a clue."

"Ok. What did you do when she realized she was alone?" Charlie continued. Apparently my version of what happened wasn't really good enough.

"I offered to stay with her and give the necessary ride back to the hotel. At first she refused, but when I swore it wasn't an issue or inconvenience, she relented. We stayed until closing time, because it wasn't that much longer. After driving Bella to the hotel, I walked her to her room. I just wanted to make sure she made it there safely sir."

"Thank you for that, by the way." Charlie said, then paused. He never really was comfortable expressing his emotions. Now he was trying to regain his composure to continue his grilling.

"So you're serious about my girl's safety, are you?" My dad continued. I noticed I've upgraded from his baby to his girl. That was a good sign! I looked up to Edward now, instead of staring at the floor. He was smiling, but why I couldn't imagine.

"Absolutely. I would do anything necessary to ensure she was safe." Both Charlie and I were caught off guard by the amount of sincerity we could hear in Edward's voice when he said that.

"Um…that's good." Charlie said with a cough.

"Well," Charlie said standing up, "I guess I can let you take Bella to dinner." I smiled widely at my father. "But if she comes back upset or with one scratch on her, I will not hesitate to shoot you."

"Dad!" I exclaimed. I was horrified. He had been doing so well being nice! Edward merely chuckled at his threat, saying, "I wouldn't expect anything less."


	13. Chapter 13: Interrogations EPOV

**Chapter Thirteen: Interrogations (Edward's Point of View)**

I waited for what felt like forever, although I knew in reality it was only about a minute. The door opened to reveal an older man. He had curly, thick hair the same chocolate color as Bella. His eyes were also the same shade. This was obviously her father.

"Hello, you must be Edward. Why don't you come in for a minute?" Bella's father asked. In all honesty, I wanted to tell him that I was absolutely not coming in, but that was definitely not the way to make a good impression. Charlie's build wasn't hugely overbearing like Emmett's but you could tell he just as capable subduing someone if need be.

So with that in mind, I smiled slightly at Charlie and said, "Certainly, sir." I stepped in the door, I wanted to look around for Bella but I thought it would be…more polite….if I kept my attention on Charlie. Luckily for me, Bella chose then to gasp quietly. I chuckled to myself silently.

When Charlie turned to lead me toward the living room, I turned to quickly look at Bella. She was absolutely breathtaking. I could feel my smile getting larger just looking at her. Her hair was impossibly straight and shiny, flowing half way down her back. She was wearing a blue blouse, which complimented her skin wonderfully, as well as a pair of black pants that fit her perfectly. She was beautiful.

Once in the living room, Charlie sat on the couch. He clearly didn't want me sitting next to his daughter just yet. I admit, I had expected this. Emmett had told me about the time he met Rosalie's parents. He said it was the most terrifying experience of his life, which is saying something because Emmett isn't afraid of much. Of course, at least Rosalie's parents already were familiar with our family because of Alice and Jasper. That had to make it easier. I was going in completely blind and on my own.

As I sat down in the arm chair across from Charlie, I snuck a deep breath. I wasn't sure how rough this was going to be. But I was glad I had managed to keep a calm and controlled appearance. I had a feeling if I couldn't keep collected in front of the chief he wouldn't trust me with his daughter's well being. That didn't mean I was calm, collected, and controlled. I was absolutely terrified and I was freaking out. This was one instance where I was exceptionally glad I had acting experience to fall back on.

Bella sat down next to her father, and just stared at the floor. Was she ashamed? I really hoped not. Or was she disappointed we wouldn't be able to go out tonight? That thought both made me happy and sad. Happy because Bella being disappointed had to me she cared for me too, right? Sad because I really wanted to spend some time with her.

"So Edward, I understand you want to take my baby girl out?" Charlie opened. When Charlie said "baby girl" his eyes slid over to Bella and became with so much love and adoration. Bella was still staring at the floor so she didn't see it.

"Yes sir. I'd like to take Bella out to dinner tonight, if that's alright with you?" I know that both Bella and I were adults and didn't need his consent, but this was her father. He definitely deserved enough respect from me to at least ask.

"A few more questions and I'll decide on that." Charlie replied. He didn't seem like a man to back down that easily, I was just glad he didn't flat out say no. That had to mean I was on the right track, I think.

"Absolutely sir, ask away." I replied warmly. I hoped to show him I had nothing to hide in saying this.

"Did you really stay with my baby after her friends left her the other night?" Charlie asked. He sort of growled when he said "friends" so I take it Bella had told him what had happened and he wasn't happy with them. I wasn't either for that matter, but I didn't have right to judge them like that in front of Bella.

"I did." I answered simply.

"Tell me what happened." Charlie stated in a very serious tone. I could imagine him using that tone to get criminals to confess.

"Her friends, they left after I asked Bella to dance. As to why, sir, I haven't a clue." I had gone a little rigid, and my tone had gotten a little cold when answering Charlie. Bella didn't seem to notice, but Charlie did. However, he wasn't appalled. He was smiling slightly, clearly able to tell that Bella's friends' behavior had upset me as well.

"Ok. What did you do when she realized she was alone?" Charlie continued. I wasn't sure what Bella had told him, and I had no way to ask her. I deliberated for a second, before praying Bella had told him everything and the truth or I was about to get us into some trouble.

"I offered to stay with her and give the necessary ride back to the hotel. At first she refused, but when I swore it wasn't an issue or inconvenience, she relented. We stayed until closing time, because it wasn't that much longer. After driving Bella to the hotel, I walked her to her room. I just wanted to make sure she made it there safely sir."

Charlie seemed thoughtful when I mentioned Bella refusing a ride, before shaking his head. Other than that his expression remained rather clear. It appeared I hadn't told him anything he didn't already know.

"Thank you for that, by the way." Charlie then paused, looking somewhat embarrassed about saying it. I was about to assure him I hadn't minded when he spoke again. "So you're serious about my girl's safety, are you?"

I couldn't help the smile that broke across my face when he asked this. I was just happy he was entertaining the idea of entrusting me with his daughter. Bella had chosen this time to look up. Her eyes were sparkling with curiosity, though I wasn't sure what she was curious about.

"Absolutely. I would do anything necessary to ensure she was safe." I wasn't just saying that. I meant it whole heartedly. I could hear the emotion in my voice when I said it, but I wasn't sure if Charlie could. Neither was I sure it would be a good thing if he did.

"Um…that's good." Charlie said with a cough.

"Well," Charlie said standing up, "I guess I can let you take Bella to dinner." I smiled widely at my father. "But if she comes back upset or with one scratch on her, I will not hesitate to shoot you."

"Dad!" Bella exclaimed, horrified. Her outburst made it easier to keep the smile on my face, though inside I was absolutely terrified. Bella's father looked at her briefly and smiled so widely that the skin around his eyes crinkled with the effort. However, that did not diminish the love you could see them. It was obvious he would do anything for her. That made me smile even more.

After seeing how horrible Bella's friends were to her, I was glad she had someone in her life that loved her so completely and unconditionally.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." I replied to the chief's threat with a chuckle. Bella looked at me, still in shock her father said such a thing. Charlie merely shrugged, as though it was nothing. But I knew, if it came to it, he would do it without a second thought.


	14. Chapter 14: Diner Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

I do apologize for not updating in awhile, here's something new. Thank you to BellaLove14 to asking for me, you gave me the push I needed to get back to this! I hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter Fourteen: Diner Date**

"Oh my god! I am so sorry about my dad. Sometimes he let's that cop thing go to his head and he gets a little crazy and…and…" I sputtered nervously as we walked to Edward's car. I couldn't believe my dad threatened to kill him. It was an empty threat…I hope...but still! You just don't say that to people. Especially famous people! And definitely not to famous people who want to take your only daughter out!

Edward just chuckled at my frazzled state. "Bella, relax. It's fine. He's your father, he obviously cares about you. I can understand that. My family is very close, I am the same way your father is with you with my sister. And she has my brother too, so anyone she ever tried to date got it three-fold. Now, tell me, how do I get to the diner?" Edward asked as he opened the car door.

The drive was short, as would be expected in such a small town, so it was spent with me giving directions. Edward ran around the car and opened the door for me. Which caused me to giggle. I wasn't aware people still did that. Edward took my hand and whispered "Lead the way."

As we approached the hostess counter I was relieved to see Clara working. Clara was a plump woman in her mid-sixties. When I first moved here, dad and I came to the diner, a lot, until he let me start cooking. But in that time we had gotten close with Clara and she seemed like a grandmother to me. I wouldn't have to worry about Clara making a fuss over who I was with.

"Is that you Bella? Looking so beautiful and grown up! Come here and give me a hug!" Clara exclaimed, as she came around the counter to see me. "And who is the handsome young fellow?" Clara whispered in my ear as she hugged me.

"Edward. He's my date." I whispered back.

"Whoa! A date! How did you manage to get this one past Charlie?" Clara asked quietly, pulling me back to get a good look at me.

"Oh you know, the usual interrogations." I answered lightly. It was always easy to joke with Clara.

"This one didn't pee his pants too, did he?" Clara asked with a laugh. She knew the Newtons and found it hilarious just how scared of Charlie Mike really was.

"Not yet!" I laughed back.

"Well now, you go back to that boy over there and I'll get you set up in just the right spot!" Clara said, pushing me back to Edward.

"That's Clara. She said she's going to get us set up." I explained to Edward as I watched Clara hurry off around the corner.

"She's quite fond of you." Edward replied.

"I'm fond of her too." I answered.

A few minutes later, Clara came back around the corner and right over to me.

"You're all set, honey. Just follow me."

Edward took my hand once again and we followed Clara around the corner. She took us into a part of the diner that was slightly secluded. Usually this space was reserved for larger parties and big groups coming in together. "I thought you might want some privacy." Clara whispered in my ear as she gave me another hug. She made sure I caught the meaningful look she passed Edward. I was busted, she knew who he was! At least she didn't' make a fuss.

We ordered our food from a clueless waiter, which I suspect was all Clara's doing. I ordered a chicken caprice panini and fries. Edward ordered a burger and fries.

"Sorry about the food. I know it's not fancy, but I promise it's good." I blurted out once the waiter left.

"Are you kidding me? Bella, please, I may be famous but I'm still a guy and a teenager at that. This is much more me than those fancy places." Edward responded with a chuckle.

We continued to chat and tease each other until the food came.

"Wow, Bella. You weren't kidding! This is really good!" Edward exclaimed, after taking a big bite of his burger.

"I told you! Why else do you think my dad came here every night?" I teased.

"Every night? How did you get him to stop?" Edward asked.

"Simple. I started cooking." I responded simply.

"Well then you must be a fabulous cook if you got your dad to give this up."

"I'm alright." I said, blushing.

After finishing our meal, we ordered dessert. The food at the diner was good, the dessert was amazing! I ordered the chocolate torte and Edward got the lemon cream pie.

"Bella, there is something I have to ask you" Edward said seriously as we waited for our dessert.

"Yes?" I asked, the serious tone was making me nervous after our light conversations.

"I was wondering…it's just…my sister, Alice, who quite possibly is crazy, is hosting a charity party on Saturday. Alice will kill me if I don't have a date, and I can't think of anyone I would want to take other than you. But it's just, there will be cameras and I don't want to put you into a situation where you'll be uncomfortable….but, uh, would you consider being my date?" Edward stammered.

I was stunned. Edward wanted me to go with him to a charity event. Me, Bella the small town girl. The camera thing was a worrisome detail, but I couldn't seem to get bothered by it like I knew I should be.

Edward sat across from me, nervously waiting for my answer. "Edward, it sounds lovely, but Saturday….like this Saturday? Wouldn't I need to wear something fancy? I'm not sure I could find something this soon." I answered sadly.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Yes, you would have to wear something fancy. But that isn't anything you would have to worry about. Alice seems to have it in her head that she is taking care of this whole thing for you. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if she went out and bought you a dress today." Edward replied lightly.

"What? She doesn't know what size I am. I can't let her spend her money on me!" I exclaimed.

"Alice seems to have a gift for knowing just what size and what style to get people. Honestly, it's terrifying. More terrifying is trying to tell her no. If you can succeed in that, you will be my hero!" Edward said. He seemed to be more serious than teasing.

"Are you sure? She won't be upset?" I asked nervously.

"Positive. She'll be so happy. Shopping is really her favorite thing." Edward assured.

"Ok. I'll go with you." I answered.

"Thank god!" Edward exclaimed with relief. "I'll let you know the details after I talk to Alice."

"Sounds good." I answered.

Everything was going so wonderfully. Edward was being so sweet and attentive. And to top it all off, he wanted to see me again! Sure, it was a charity thing and more "his world" than mine, but to be fair I can't expect him to just be in my bubble.

I was just laughing at the story Edward was telling about the time Alice got Emmett to play makeover, when I looked up and saw one thing I didn't want to see.

"Crap." I gasped.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

Instead of answering I just kept staring, and Edward turned in his chair to follow my line of vision. On the other side of the small partition Jessica and Lauren were being seated. We could see them from our seat, but they couldn't see us. That is, until we were to leave. We'd have to walk right past them.


	15. Chapter 15: Diner Date EPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight  
**I appreciate everyone's love of this story, and I promise I'm not abandoning, but please be patient with me. I do have to work a full-time job, and sometimes that means I don't have a lot of free time to write. I want this to be good for you, not something I just slapped together to get it out. In return for your support and patience I promise to keep these pre-chapter notes to a minimum, I won't ever mislead you by using a chapter as a note, and I won't ask for reviews. Thank you all so very much! Now - Please enjoy!

**Chapter Fifteen: Diner Date (Edward's Point of View)**

"Oh my god! I am so sorry about my dad. Sometimes he let's that cop thing go to his head and he gets a little crazy and…and…" Bella sputtered nervously as we walked toward my car. Seeing her so frazzled was unbelievably cute. I couldn't help but chuckle. "Bella, relax. It's fine. He's your father, he obviously cares about you. I can understand that. My family is very close, I am the same way your father is with you with my sister. And she has my brother too, so anyone she ever tried to date got it three-fold. Now, tell me, how to I get to the diner? I asked as I opened the car door from her. Hopefully, I've distracted her from worrying about her dad.

The drive itself was a short one, I should have expected much, being in such a small town, so I didn't get much a chance to talk to Bella on the way over. The only real source of conversation was her giving me directions. Although, I did enjoy the way she would signal everything she said with her hands, pointing out every turn and bend. I'm not even sure she's aware she does it, but I wasn't going to risk her stopping by pointing it out.

Pulling into the parking lot, I quickly ran around the car to open the door for Bella. She giggled and looked surprised. I guess she wasn't used to people doing that for her. Clearly, she was going to have to get used to it. The thought made me smile, I was already planning on being around her more. I took her hand as she got out of the car and whispered, "Lead the way."

As we approached the hostess counter Bella visibly relaxed. I wonder what that was about, I was going to have to ask her later.

"Is that you, Bella?" Looking so beautiful and grown up! Come here and give me a hug!" the older woman behind the counter exclaimed once she saw Bella. I released Bella's hand so she could go to the women, immediately missing her touch.

I watched as the two hugged and whispered together. Bella seemed so at ease with this woman. It was the first time tonight she truly seemed completely relaxed. I was pulled out of my wondering how to keep Bella relaxed tonight by the sound of Bella's and the old woman's laughter. The woman was pushing Bella back to me.

"That's Clara. She said she's going to get us set up." Bella explained as she watched the woman hurry around the corner.

"She's quite fond of you." I replied. It was obvious in the way she reacted to Bella coming in.

"I'm fond of her too." Bella answered.

I spent a few minutes finally taking in the place we were having dinner, it was a typical diner, booths and tables all around. It had a rustic feel, everything made to look like the inside of a cabin, when Clara came back around the corner and went straight to Bella.

"You're all set, honey, just follow me."

I took Bella's hand again and followed Clara around the corner. She took us into a part of the diner that was slightly secluded. It looked like Clara whispered something in Bella's ear as she gave her another hug. I didn't miss the quick glance she sent my way. I'd have to ask Bella about that later too.

We ordered our food from a waiter who didn't appear to know who I was, which I was thankful for. I wanted this night with Bella to be special, but not for every person we had to interact with to be gushing over me. That would surely ruin the night!

"Sorry about the food, I know it's not fancy, but I promise it's good." Bella blurted out once the waiter left.

"Are you kidding me? Bella, please, I may be famous but I'm still a guy and a teenager at that. This is much more me than those fancy places." I responded with a chuckle. Did she honestly think I preferred those uptight places? Those places were pretentious, all about being seen more than being fed. The prices were exorbitant, not that I would object to spending that kind of money on her, but the portions were so small, they could never satisfy me. Whenever I had to go to one of places for some kind of business dinner, I always ate an actual dinner at home before hand so I wouldn't starve.

We spent the wait for the food just chatting and teasing each other, totally at ease. Bella treated me like I was just another person, never acting star-struck. It made her all the more amazing.

"Wow, Bella. You weren't kidding! This is really good!" I exclaimed, after taking a big bite of the burger I ordered. I wasn't just saying that to make her feel better either. It really was that good. This was definitely the kind of place that was more concerned with the quality of their food than trends or quantity.

"I told you! Why else do you think my dad came her every night? Bella teased.

"Every night? How did you get him to stop?" I asked. I could understand her dad wanting to come every night. The food was just that good. How could Bella possibly get her dad to give this place up?

"Simple. I started cooking." She responded simply. She wasn't bragging or trying to imply she was the greatest cook in the world. She said it like it was nothing more than the factual answer to my question.

"Well, then you must be a fabulous cook if you got your dad to give this up." I was being serious. She had to be, this stuff was amazing. Still only second to my mother's cooking, but amazing.

"I'm alright." Bella said, blushing. That blush was absolutely beautiful on her and I loved seeing it.

We ordered desert, because Bella said it was even better than the food, though I found that hard to believe.

"Bella, there is something I have to ask you." I said seriously as we waited for dessert to arrive. I couldn't put this off much longer.

"Yes?" she asked, sounding nervous. I probably shouldn't have gotten serious so abruptly, but I couldn't think of a way to smoothly transition. I was too nervous, and that in itself wasn't something I was too used to.

"I was wondering…it's just…my sister, Alice, who quite possibly is crazy, is hosting a charity party on Saturday. Alice will kill me if I don't have a date, and I can't think of anyone I would want to take other than you. But it's just, there will be cameras and I don't want to put you into a situation where you'll be uncomfortable…but, uh, would you consider being my date? I stammered. I was going for confident, smooth and charming but it came out all awkward, nervous teenager. Granted, I was a nervous teenager, but I come on, I should be able to handle this!

Bella just sat there, looking stunned. I sat waiting nervously, it was a lot I had just thrown at her, and I know I needed to give her time to process, but I felt like I might have a heart attack. I was totally freaking out inside that she hadn't said anything yet.

"Edward, it sound lovely, but Saturday…like this Saturday? Wouldn't I need to wear something fancy? I'm not sure I could find something this soon." She answered sadly.

My heart momentarily stopped, but as I processed what she had actually said I relaxed. It wasn't that she didn't want to go with me, she was just worried about finding something to wear. There was still hope!

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Yes, you would have to wear something fancy. But that isn't anything you would have to worry about. Alice seems to have it in her head that she is taking care of this whole thing for you. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if she went out and bought you a dress today." I replied lightly, realizing only after I said it that it might not be the right thing to say to Bella.

"What? She doesn't know what size I am. I can't let her spend her money on me!" Bella exclaimed. She was so different than any other girl I had ever met. All the other girls wanted me to spend money on them, expected it even. Bella, on the other hand, seemed to hate it, despite knowing full well I could more than afford it. It amazed, and at times, confused me.

"Alice seems to have a gift for knowing just what size and style to get people. Honestly, it's terrifying. More terrifying is trying to tell her no. If you can succeed in that, you will be my hero!" I told her, in all seriousness. No one, ever, has been able to tell my sister no. It just doesn't work that way with Alice.

"Are you sure? She won't be upset?" Bella asked nervously. I could tell she was caving in, she must want to really go with me!

"Positive. She'll be so happy. Shopping is really her favorite thing." I assured her.

"Ok. I'll go with you." She answered.

"Thank god!" I exclaimed. I was so relieved, not only would this get Alice off my back, but I might actually enjoy this event since I'm going with Bella. "I'll let you know the details after I talk to Alice."

"Sounds good." Bella answered.

I was entertaining Bella with a story about the time Alice got Emmett to play makeover. It was hysterical really, my big burly brother in bright blue eyeshadow and redder than red lipstick. Bella's laugh was one of the most beautiful sounds I had I ever heard, and was thoroughly enjoying being the one making her laugh.

"Crap." She suddenly gasped.

"What is it?" I asked.

Bella didn't answer, which at first made me even more concerned something was wrong, but then I noticed she was staring at something. I turned in my chair to follow her line of vision. On the other side of the small partition, two of Bella's friends from the other night were being seated. Jenna and Laurel, I think their names were. Crap is right! We could see them from our seat, but they couldn't see us. We would, however, have to walk right past them for us to leave.

I was not going to let them ruin Bella's night.


End file.
